Important Notice
by Carlosedu1
Summary: I do know that I shouldn't be writting this in here, But I really need to explain some stuff for you guys...


**Hey, everyone, It's Carlosedu1 here. Some of you may know me as the writer of the "To The Creature Rescue" Fanfic here, you know, the guy who hasn't shown his face for almost five months now. I know I shouldn't be posting this in Fanfiction, because of the guidelines and everything, so please, don't come here telling me I'm wrong 'cause I know I am. The only reason is that, due to this huge hiatus on the writting process, I figured I owed you some explanations, and I needed to make sure that all my readers would be able to see this.**

**Before any of you starts to panic, I want to inform you guys that I DID NOT ABANDON "TO THE CREATURE RESCUE"! I am still developig chapter 5 of the plot, but too many things have been getting in the way... Like school... some other distractions... Okay, I'm gonna admit, I've been pretty distracted recently. I feel like I cannot focus in anything anymore, plus I'm in the middle of exams period ****_(if you're reading this in october 10th, I'd like you to know that I ditched studying for tommorow's test to write this, becuase I just couldn't hold it anymore)_****, And my grades have significantly dropped in the previous weeks, becuase I can't stay focused. There are just so many things going through my mind right now, and I cannot organize them. And when I say "things", I mean fragmented ideas, that simply don't connect with each other. It's like a huge puzzle, I have all the pieces, but I cannot find the right connections. These connections would be something like speeches, characater actions, description paragraphs, plot twists and everything, but I just cannot put these in order! And if that wasn't concerning enough, I got so excited with this whole "fanfic-writting" fever, that I began to plan stuff I had no idea if wether I would be able to finish or not. This is one of my biggest flaws. I want to do so much stuff at the same time without any garantee that I will finish any of it. Like, I wanted to write this story, make an audiobook of it, make chapter art covers and teaser images for my story, and those who follow me on DeviantArt know that, while doing all of this, I still wanted to work on a minecraft version of the Hogwarts castle ****_(well, my interpretation of the castle)_****, and also a movie-like version of the same castle in an 3D architecture program called "Google SketchUp" ****_(This is actually the project that, from all of the other ones, is the closest to the end, because I started it, like, 2 years ago)_****, ans this WHILE doing High School AND trying to save some free time to myself. And, just so it's out there, I don't know how to deal with time. Yes, you can call me irresponsible, cliffhanger or anything else, because I DESERVE IT. I shouldn't have promised so many things I couldn't keep. You all were so supportive, so nice to me, made me feel confortable with this writting thing, as well as you gave me confidence to build something that could be a life changing experience. I never wrote ANYTHING before. Until the end of 2011, I didn't even know what a fanfic was. This has been all improvised. I didn't plan almost any of this. I was just... lucky. So, what I'm really trying to say is I'M SORRY for this huge hiatus. I swear, if I could, I'd keep writting the story, but... I'm out of time... energy, and maybe... creativity.**

**But I won't quit my story. I've come way too far with it to give up now. I may put some things off to keep writing, such as the castles, the audiobook (sorry WKSF1, but I have to, at least for now, don't worry), and etc. Most of everything that goes through my head right now is related to my story, really. If you guys spent one day with me, you'd probrably think I'm crazy, cause I'm always talking to myself, performing something I want to write in my story, I draw the characters everywhere I can, I feel kinda obssessed with it. Everything I see or hear, I imagine in my plot OR in Wild Kratts. So yeah, maybe I am crazy (****_What's the thing with being normal, anyway?_****). So, just for you guys to know, all my inspiration to this story came from games, being the first one fo the list ****_TOMB RAIDER_****, the one that came out this year, and has been featured in the "Krattventures" story (****_yeah, that's right, and I'm not giving spoiler alert 'cause it's been SEVEN MONTHS since the game was released, geez..._****) The whole origin theme of the game, showing how a normal person has the potencial to become something bigger, started up the little flame of Ideas in my head. At first, I tried to write the story as a... story, but I myself was not very satisfied with the final result. So, as my inspiration was coming from games, I tought it would be more interesting if I wrote it as an game (****_and, no, I'm not talking of "I pressed this and then this happend" at all. when I say I'm writting the story of a game, I mean I'm developing the story as if it was supposed to be a game, filled with choices, that, with some interactivity, could lead into various different endings, even tought the plot follows it's course of happenings, but with characters that may react one way or another to them. Do you guys understand what I mean...? No...? Ah, well..._****). Anyways, following the game list, we have ****_Tomb Raider: Underworld_****, for it's fast gameplay and rather expansive environments that require attention to find what's hidden, ****_Batman: Arkham city_****, for the whole stealth thing and cool gadgets, that could help me create other ones for the Kratt bros. ****_The Uncharted Series_****, for it's detailed environments, cool plot twists and world location feeling, which will help me out A LOT, ****_The Last of Us_**** for the extremely detailed environment and loneliness feeling, and the heartwarming father-daughter relationship between two characters (****_In TTCR's case it would brother, friends and loyalty relationships_****). All this elements, together, make a great Game Of The Year (GOTY), but then I tought "what about the beggining, when they are in NJ, living in their apartments, ocasionally at the university, how can I make that a playable moment? I mean, in these perpectives, it would end up being one HUGE cinematic. I tought about looking for a game that gives me Ideas that fulfill this part, but I thought "I don't actually think they're gonna create a game in which you have to interact with people in a rather boring environment such as an apartment, or scenes like arguements, in a effective and evolving way..." But THEN... it happened. It came out about two weeks ago, and it's called ****_Beyond: Two Souls_****. I haven't bought it yet, but, from the LPs (Lets plays) I've seen, the game is pretty epic. It is full interactive dialogs, in which a choice you make can lead to a different ending, and it shows scenes that would be kinda boring, such as making dinner, into something interesting too, because, by the time that happens, you identify yourself with the character. Apart from that, the game also has a beautiful soundtrack, and if anyone's interested, look it up on youtube. You won't regret it.**

**Anyway guys, these were all the gaming plot elements I mixed in the TTCR recipe, and the story is brewing. Once again, I WILL NOT STOP WRITTING. All I need is that you guys give me some time to work out these things and my personal/academic life as well. And, no, I don't know when I will be able to post chapter 5. I could be in one day, maybe in one year, but it WILL come, so, please, don't forget about me, because I did not forget about anything. I just need to put things off for a while, and, once again, I'm sorry for all this. But, if you guys want, go ahead and remove your favourites/ follows in my story. I lost about 2 favourites and 1 follow, which is not much compared to the time I've been gone. So, anyway, thank you all for being supportive, thank you all for taking your time to read this enourmous note, and, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate if you guys could let me know that you're actually there and that I'm not talking to the screen only, by reviewing this note, share your feelings, you toughts, your ideas, your conceptions of life and the universe, anything that let me know that you were kind enough to read this late night note, so it won't be for nobody...**

**Anyway, Thank you once again fore reading this, and don't worry about TTCR. Okay, now I gotta go to bed, because, you know, test tomorrow.**

**PS: Summer is actually coming here for me, and classes are almost ending. it won't be as long as it should be (because of the World Cup in Brazil, ugh...) but I will have time to work things out better and to take some time to rest from all this tension. If everything works, you should see stuff from me somewhere around november or december. And... That's all folks :) Bye...**


End file.
